I love you goodbye
by grey0415
Summary: Sometimes we become naive and do stupid things in life in order to grow up and be stronger, i learned true love is once in a lifetime experience and i learned it a hard way. suck at summary...
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: different Ana and Christian... Christian is the biological son of Grace and Carrick, Christian is 25 years old, millionaire and CEO. While on a vacation in Seattle she met Christian in an event hosting Christina's parents and they hit it off or so she thought. Since then they agreed to no string attach type of relationship.**

 **ALL MISTAKE IS MINE…. AND SORRY IN ADVANCE! THANKS!**

 **Chapter one**

When I first came here in Seattle all I knew was, I was here to visit my bestfriend Kate to enjoy life before facing the real world, a world of full of work and being an adult, I just graduated and I didn't think for one second that this place will hold so much painful memories.

I met him when my the Kavanagh family got invited to an annual gala, the first time I saw him I was a goner the moment he flashes me his panty dropping smile and kisses my hand.

Christian Grey the most beautiful man I ever met and I knew that I would do anything for him, just to be with him; stupid, naïve me just did that. The next day I receive a bunch of red roses with an invitation for a dinner date.

That night we had our first dinner date and my very first kiss. A week after that I lose my virginity to him at first he was so shock and couldn't believe me but after he overcame his shock, his so gently and loving towards me.

I feel like I was in heaven and the luckiest girl on earth for a few weeks I realize that I've fallen in love with him but I'm so scared to admit it to him after all we are not in a committed relationship, for Christ sake none of his family knew that I was exist. I never met his family or his friends, no one knew that we are seeing each other.

I changed all my plans just to stay with him, I turned down the job in my dream country and look for a job in Seattle. For the couple of months I was his beck and call whenever he feel like it and I'm ok with that, I will take him whenever I can get him.

Then one morning his parents came to visit him and they walk in on us, his mother was so happy and he was forced to introduced me as his girlfriend, I was so happy that day but it only for a short time.

We are in a restaurant for his parents wedding anniversary that night I was ready to confessed my love for him but the moment a tall stunningly blonde came and when Christian look up and saw her, his demure changed for a moment he just sit there with shock expression, unable to move until his mother snap him out of it. I knew that I will try harder for him to love me back and I'll do it no matter what even if I turned a blind eye.

I learned that her name is Elena Lincoln a childhood friend, his first love and first girlfriend but I turned to her and greet her with a smile on my face and friendly attitude. She's sweet, kind and elegant everything that I am not. Looking at myself wearing a cheap dress and borrow shoes, I'm no match to her.

A week after the dinner Christian along his friends, Richard, jerry, Jack and their Girlfriends; throw a welcome home party in one of Christian's clubs.

Mia and Elliot are there so I invited Kate to come with me, I feel out of place with those rich people, it was the first time I don't feel belong in there that Christian and I are world apart.

Christian was so attended to Elena like I wasn't even there, all night Christian follow her like a lost puppy dog while Elena throw me a smirk at every turn she get. I was so hurt that night but I suck it all up, all the tears and hurt I'm feeling.

I was just returning from the ladies room when I got back to our VIP table when I saw them in the middle of heated kiss, I should have slap them and grab her hair but instead I turned away and run as fast as I can and cry my heart out into a dark alleyway and when I composed myself I returned inside the club to say goodbye to them.

"ana where have you been?" ask Kate looking at me concerned.

"oh…. I need a bathroom break" I lie

"I think I had a lot of drinks for one night and I'm headed back home" I say

"I'll take you home" says Christian while looking so guilty.

We say our goodbye and head back to his apartment. He spent his night to his study to work a little bit while I cry myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache but Christian was not there but I know he sleep beside me, I feel him get in the bed and pull me to him.

'sorry I didn't wake you up, I had an emergency and

I needed to go to the office, I'll be right back after lunch.  
Christian'

I sigh and set aside his note and take a shower.

I'm reading a book to the great room when the elevator ping alerting me that Christian is back, only I frown seeing Elena fucking Lincoln.

"Elena what are you doing here?" I ask think of how she get in.

"oh…I was looking for Chris" she say in a fake smile.

"Christian is not here" I say,

"I'll wait then till he came back" and walk to the great room like she own the place.

"you know I was shock when Christian introduced you as girlfriend" looking me up and down with a disgust in her face.

"why is that?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest and held my head.

"well look at you? In a cheap clothes and look at him…. You don't belong here" her words is like a knife in my chest but don't give her the satisfaction of seeing me hurt.

"what do you think you belong to him… oh please Elena" I say sarcastic

"yes we do belong to each other… after all I'm his first and his still love me" then she slap me, I don't know what came over me but before I knew it I feel my hand sting and the right side of her face has an angry red print of my hand.

"get out and don't you dare came back here" I scream at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Christian's voice boom and I turned away from Elena to look at Christian, his fuming and looking at Elena.

He walked toward her and I thought that he will throw her out but for the second time I got my heart shattered.

Christian went straight to her and grasp her chin to inspect her red face, he look at me with angry in his eyes and disappointment; I couldn't look at them so I turn away and try to hide the pain and tears in eyes.

"get out ana" I gasp and look back to him.

"w…what?" I couldn't believe it.

"you have no right to hit her" I open and close my mouth trying to say something but I knew it was useless.

Nodded my head I turned my back and walk to his bedroom and gather my things.

"I didn't mean to hurt him Christian…. Just so you know she hit me first I was just-" I stop mid-sentenced.

"I'll go then goodbye" I rush to the elevator and never look back.

On the way to Kate's I couldn't stop crying, I feel like my heart is going to explode; I want to scream, hit him and do anything but I couldn't there's no fight left in me.

The moment kate sees me she envelop me and let me cry to her shoulder. When I calm down I told her everything how stupidly agreed to this fuck-up situation to how he threw me out.

Kate is so furious and ready to kill him but I talk her out of it.

I didn't realize that I fall asleep on the couch and I decided to end this now with Christian.

Kate is still sleeping when I left to return to Escala but no one prepared me to what I'm going to see in his bedroom.

They are still sleeping and I know they are both naked. I stuck frozen in his bedroom door, that moment I feel my heart become hard and filled it with hatred towards him to them.

I pushed further his door to alert them that someone is here and Christian woke up startle and look at me with guilt, shock, and remorse.

"ana" he gasp my name and get up from his bed, putting on his boxer.

I look at Elena and she's looking at me with victory in her face, smirking smugly at me.

"why?" I whisper and I couldn't hold it back the tears and the pain he cause me.

"I love you Christian…. I did everything just for you to love me" I say

"I'm so sorry ana…. I didn't mean to hurt you… but I love her" that's the last straw for me to wake up in my daze. I hit him over and over until I feel numb and just walk away from him and harden my heart.

I promise myself that no one will ever come close to me again, no one is going to hurt me this way again.

I deserved better, better than this, better than him.

 **AN: To those who is still waiting for me to update my other story 'till I met you' I'm just waiting for my beta to send me the two chapter I sent to her and when she sent it back I will update it….thank you for all the support and please feel free to review, follow and fav this story….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I was very excited and inspired, here is another chapter… hope you all like it and thank you….**

 **As always mistakes are all mine….**

 **Chapter two**

 _ **After three years**_

I made a lot of mistakes in my life that till now I still regretting, I'm such an idiot, selfish, jerk, you name it; overall I'm son of a bitch. One of those mistakes is letting go the best thing that ever happened to me because I thought I still love Elena fucking Lincoln, my worse nightmare and biggest mistakes.

I should know better for Christ sake i'm 25 yrs old and a billionaire, how could I be so fucking stupid and foolish.

If just I could turn the clock backward I would do it in a heartbeat and changed everything I've done but sadly I can't.

When Elena came back I was so blinded to think that she's my happiness and love of my love but I was so fucking wrong and because of that I hurt the woman I truly love and love me for who I am.

I have to loss her before I realize what an idiot I am, for hurting her so bad and turned my back on her.

Anastasia Steele, I still remember the first time I saw her wearing off shoulder white dress that fit perfectly to her like a second skin, I was mesmerize by her beauty; she was like a goddess and when I look at her eyes…. Damn I almost trip to my own feet, eager to meet her and have a chance to know her and I got that chance only for me to throw that away for a blonde bitch.

My parents and siblings are so mad at me to the point that I think they will disown me, my mother and Mia didn't talk to me.

After a week of being back together with Elena fucking Lincoln only for me to realize I was so fucking too late to do the right thing and get the woman I love.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me, I finally have Elena back in my life but why am I feeling this way, like there is something missing._

 _Here we are in my restaurant celebrating with my friends and Elena for us being back together but all I can think about is ana._

 _I didn't mean it but every morning when I get dress for work, I don't know but I ask Elena to pick a suit and tie for me only for her to pick a black suit and black checkered tie._

" _ana wouldn't choose that kind of attire, she will pick something lively color" I say under my breathe and thankfully Elena didn't hear me. And when I get dress I remember ana tying my tie and fixed my collar followed by kiss on my cheek._

 _Everytime we part ways in the morning she'll yell at me 'have a good day at work dear' with a beaming smile in her beautiful face and I will be in a good mood throughout the day._

 _And everytime I come home from the office or business trip ana was there waiting for me and will rush towards me, enveloping me with her warm arms and there is a home cooked dinner ready for us to share while talking about our day but now everytime I came home Elena was there sitting in my couch reading some fashion magazine and a reheated dinner made by Gail my housekeeper._

 _During dinner all I hear is all about the new fashion trend nothing else, not asking about my day or massaging my temple._

 _Everything Elena do I always compare it to ana._

 _god I miss her so much._

I was cut off of my memories by Andrea announcing my next appointment.

After my tiring day at the office I came home to an empty and lonely apartment with no one is there to greet me.

We merge to publishing house SIP and I plan to change the name into Grey publishing, I decided to merge with them because of ana I know its her dream to work as an editor this way I feel a little bit closer to her.

It will move to my building in a couple of weeks and they will relocate one of their best editor in New York to work as a president of Grey publishing.

At first I was reluctant about it but since I don't know anything about publishing and Roach was speaking highly of the person that will fill in the position, I agree and let my HR to deal with everything.

I hope wherever ana is right now that she's happy and got her dream come true.

 **Ana-Pov**

I couldn't believe it, I got promoted into president but I have to relocate in Seattle base because one of our publishing merge with a biggest company there.

I love my life here in New York for the last two and half year and I'm living here, I made a lot of friends but I guess I have to move to Seattle and start all over again.

Well I guess I can do that afterall Kate is living there and I miss her also I will be a bit closer to my parents instead of thousand miles away from them.

Now all I need to do is look for an apartment or a house and start packing my things within the next couple of weeks I need to move there and start my new position.

For the next couple weeks I was so busy looking for an apartment but in the end I bought a three bedroom house with a backyard, near the Elliot bay and Kate's apartment only a few blocks away from my house, and I'm ready to go.

 **Two weeks later… Seattle**

I can't believe I'm here but sadly Kate is in Portland so she can't be here to welcome me but she promise that we will celebrate tomorrow night.

The house is fully furnished so I didn't have to do anything only groceries and what I may need. After finishing unpacking my things, I settle down and take a nap for awhile before my little devil woke up and drain my energy but I wouldn't have him any another way even if he has no father.

My son Angelo Ray Steele, my sunshine, my happiness, and my world.

He is my two years old angel that's why I name him Angelo and if you asking who is his father, well his dead and no place for our little family.

I have my parents, Kate and Andrew to fill the hole if there's any.

And my parents will be here in the morning to take him with them, cause they miss him more than me…. What can I say I have a very handsome and adorable little guy.

The next day my parents came by and took my son away but before they left there is something in their eyes, I don't know what it was.

Now I'm waiting for Kate to arrive so we can dress and go to the club and have some fun.

"oh my gosh…Ana I miss you so much" say Kate hugging the life out of me.

"I miss you too Kate" I say when she finally let me breathe.

"I couldn't believe it…. You're finally here and I got to see you and little Ray… speaking of where is he?" Kate start to look for my missing son.

"sorry but his already got kidnap by my parents" I say smirking at her and she pout.

"damn… I didn't have a chance to see him but it's ok… I can babysit now anytime" she beam and we just laugh together.

We finally done getting ready for our night out and we are off to go.

Oh my… this crazy and I'm getting drunk but I'm enjoying myself too much.

A lot of people say that I changed a lot but in a good way, my friends told me that since I become a mother my figure went crazy, large boobs and wide hips and I'm loving it also I got a lot of male attention.

I was enjoying my dance when I feel a pair hands grasp my hips.

"damn angel stop teasing me like that" I smile and turned towards him, putting my arms around his shoulder.

"what are you going to do huh?" I ask grinding my hips to his harden member.

"oh I can think of something" and we tease each other until we can't take it anymore and rush to get ourselves satisfied.

 **Christianpov**

No… its not her, its not my ana… or could it be?

I'm just too much too drink that's why I can see her beside the ana I knew is not like that, dancing seductively and hook-up with some random guy.

Was nursing my headache from last night and waiting for roach and the very highly recommended senior editor from New York.

"Mr. Grey Mr. Roach is here sir" Andrea say.

"send them in" I couldn't believe what I'm seeing, right behind Roach is a very stunning brunet and a blue eyes that haunting me for the past three years.

My Anastasia

"Mr. Grey this is Anastasia Steele, she's the one I'm telling you about and the new president of Grey Publishing" Roach say with a proud like a father.

"Mr. Grey its nice to meet you sir" ana say and held her small hand for me to shake but I stuck frozen.

"ana?" I whispered and she look up to me.

"sir?" she ask with confused written all over her face.

She doesn't know me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **Christian-pov**

 **Three years ago**

 _It's been hell and I couldn't do this anymore I need ana and make things right, maybe there is still hope and I'll do anything for her to forgive me and give me another chance._

" _I can't do this anymore Elena I thought I love you but… I wasn't" I say_

" _you love her don't you?" Elena ask_

" _yes… I stupidly think that I still love you and didn't see what is right in front of me" I look at my floor to ceiling window._

" _then I hope that you will find your happiness and I'm sorry to the chaos I brought" she kiss me goodbye and out of my life._

 _For good._

 _I grab my keys and drive as fast as I can to Kate's apartment._

 _When I arrived there is a tenant who just stepping out of the apartment building and I used it to gain access to Kate's apartment._

" _ana!" I knock and knock but no one is answering the door._

" _ana please…baby open the door" I whisper hoping for her to open the door._

 _I don't know how long I been knocking there but then I see Kate stepping out of the elevator with tire eyes but the moment she see me her expression harden with so much hatred._

" _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she lunged at me and slap my face repeatedly, Taylor who's came out no nowhere held her stopping from attacking me. I just stood there and take every hit that I know I deserved._

" _get out!" she yell but I'm not going anywhere._

" _I want to talk to ana please.. where is she Kate?" I ask pleadingly at her._

" _ana…ana is in the hospital fighting for her life because of you! She been in a coma for a week now" I feel like my world crushing down on me and my chest tighten to the point I can't breathe._

" _w…what do mean Kate?" I ask hoarsely._

 _Kate is sobbing uncontrollably in Taylor's arms._

" _you heard me…now get out before I call the police and get you arrested" she threaten and walk straight to her apartment slamming the door on my face._

 _Taylor and I rush back to the SUV after yelling at him to know which hospital is ana._

 _Within a few minutes we learned that ana is in Seattle medical center, I wonder if my mother knew about ana, but if she knew she will inform me._

 _We arrive at the Seattle medical center and I rush to the elevator I know where is the ICU._

 _We approach the reception and ask but since I'm not family member they can't give me any details._

" _you… son of a bitch" before I could react Ray throw a punch after punch and grab my collar with both hands, slamming me on the wall._

" _you got a lot of nerve coming here… don't you have enough with my daughter huh?... you're the reason why my only daughter is in the hospital bed fighting for her life…. You fucking broke her… she loves you but what did you do!" looking at Raymond Steele's murderous eyes, the shame and guilt started eating me._

" _I'm so sorry" I whimper in a broken voice_

" _you're sorry doesn't mean shit to me and my wife"he throw me on the floor and I see my mom rushing towards us and Taylor is being held back by two large guys._

" _please grey leave us and my daughter alone… you've done enough damage" he say and walk away with his sobbing wife in his arms and the two body builder._

I contacted immediately Welch and Barney to investigate how my ana ended up in the hospital. The following morning they are in my office and showing me the CCTV footage of the night ana got hit by a car.

It was the same night that my friends and I are celebrating in my restaurant, it happened that Kate and Ana are there too at the same time; ana run fast away from the restaurant like it was on fire then a block away she cross the road without looking and didn't see the car moving fast to her direction and hit her, I saw ana being thrown fifteen feet away from the car and Kate rushing to her screaming for someone to call 911.

The pain I'm feeling is nothing from the physical pain I received from Kate and Ray. When I try to come to visit her again they block me from coming to her floor.

I begged my mother to help me but she can't do anything, all she can do is give me a little information including ana may suffer from amnesia.

The stubbornness in me try again and when I finally got my chance to sneak into her room, I fell down on the floor, the sight before me is only a fragment of the girl I love; she is cover of black and blue bruise and her head is wrapped up in bandage, she looks so tiny in her bed.

"oh god… baby…I'm so fucking sorry…so sorry… please please wake up" I cry holding her hand against my cheek. Her hand feel cold.

"I will leave you alone just wake up baby" I sob and I feel a tap in my shoulder, I look up to see ana's mother Carla.

"please Christian leave… and if you care for her… please let her be and don't try to show your face here again" she plea and I just nodded my head. I got the message loud and clear.

With a last kiss in her forehead and wishing her the very best, I turned away and without a word, walkout of her room and out of her life. defeated

I thought I could keep my word but the following evening I returned only to learned that ana is not there anymore that her parents arranged for her to be move in a different hospital, Welch couldn't find anything to which hospital she was transferred. Since then I couldn't find her its like she just vanishing into thin air without a trace and knowing her father I know he'll use all his resources to block all my attempt of finding ana.

For a minute I think of the worse scenario that may be my ana didn't survive but the moment the thought enter my mind I shake it off.

And here she is at long last standing right in front of me but not knowing/remembering of who I am.

Maybe this is for the best, I should be happy that she's well and alive.

But I can't and maybe, just maybe this is my chance to do the right thing and make amends to her. To prove her how much I regret everything and show her how much I love her.

"welcome to Grey house Miss Steele" I say and shake her hand.

"thank you Mr. Grey" they left my office and I form a plan to woo her.

I can send her a flower or invited her to dinner.

I couldn't focus all I can think about is ana, she's finally here just a few floors from me but why I still feel like she's too far away from me.

It's five pm and most of my employee are already leave for the day and I'm on my way home when the elevator stop at 18th floor revealing ana on the other side.

"Mr. Grey" she nod and press the lobby.

"Miss Steele, I hope your day went well" I start a conversation just to hear her voice that I miss so much.

"yes and I meet my assistant Hannah" look at me, I want to see your blue eyes. I plead silently.

"uhm…" I feel nervous all of a sudden. I try again clearing my throat.

"Miss Steele would you have dinner with me?" I say a little fast.

"why is there something you want to talk about sir?" ana say looking at me but there is something in her eyes that I'd never seen before.

"no… just dinner to get to know you" that's the best I can come up with.

"oh…. Mr. Grey I will forward to you, I don't mix business and pleasure" she says with harden voice. It shocks me to me core this is not the same ana I knew.

 _What do you expect Grey?_

Before I could say something the elevator ping indicating that we are in the lobby and Ana is already stepping out and walk straight to the front door without a glance in my way.

This time I will work harder for her and I will prove to her that I'm a changed man, that way when the time comes and her memory comeback…. May be she'll forgive me and give me another chance.

This time I will be the one who will do anything for her even if in the end I will get hurt… so be it.

This time I'm not gonna let her slip through my fingers.

I will make things right and more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for all the confusion and the grammar, like I said to my previews story that I am not really good at English grammar and I know I need a beta but its not that easy to have one and since I'm too excited to share my ideas; I just go with it.**

 **To clear things up, firstly Christian choose Elena they only end things when Christian realize that he fallen in love with ana, secondly ana got into accident the night Christian, elena and his friends celebrate they're being back together, not the night they had a welcome back party for Elena and lastly, the reason why I put in my summary 'a little bit of cheat' is because is only the first chapter not the whole/half of the story.**

 **I hope I make it clear? All the confusion? Let me know if there are still needed to be clear…. Thank you…**

 **Here is the chapter four.**

 **Chapter four**

 **Christian-pov**

Its been a month since I started sending flowers to ana every day, but she still hasn't given me a chance and started to avoid me.

My mom is very happy when I told her that Ana is back but I told her that Ana doesn't remember me and she advised me to talk to Ana and tell her of who I am to her but I was too scared that my little chance to fix my mistakes is going to hell. I know I should tell her since she obviously doesn't remember me or what we had in the past.

How can I tell her that I broke her heart into million pieces?

No I can't do that, and for now all I can think about is to get close to her and make her see that I'm not the same Christian. My fear is eating me.

To loose her for good and I can't let that happen.

This coming Saturday is the annual gala of my parents and I know Ana will be there because all my executed that include the Grey publishing are invited, I want to ask her to be my date but I'm so fucking nervous.

I'm on my way to Ana's office to ask her.

 _You can do this Grey, you got this._

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhale.

I don't see her assistant maybe Hannah in on her lunch break.

I make my way to her office door and knock on her door.

"come in" she say. Opening her door I see that she's on the phone so I stood there and just take her in, she's wearing a silk red blouse and high waisted black pants that showing her shapely legs and much wide hips of her.

I can tell that her body change a lot don't get me wrong ana has a figure that a lot of woman wants but now she's more sexy than before.

When she sees that it was me who knock, she hung up the phone after saying goodbye to whoever it was.

"Mr. Grey what are you doing here?" she ask looking at me impassive.

"Miss Steele I will straight to the point of my reason to be here" I start.

"will you be my date on the gala?" I ask and hold my breath.

"I'm sorry but I already have a date" she reject me just like that and it feels like a knife in my chest.

"oh" I don't know what else to say to that.

"boyfriend?" I try to stay cool and unaffected but it no used.

"no… I don't do the boyfriend thing"

Oh, should I be happy or worried?

Her office phone rings and Hannah's voice came.

"Miss Steele, your next appointment is here ma'am" Hannah say through intercom.

"I'll be there in a minute" ana end the call.

"Mr. Grey if there's nothing else, I have a meeting to attend… excuse me" she walk out of her office leaving me again.

This is harder than I thought but I'm not known to be given up so easily.

 **Anastasia-pov**

I walk out of my office to meet my new author and to stop Mr. Grey for his invitation and save us for more embarrassment.

I admit he is very good looking guy but I feel uncomfortable around him, beside Kate has warned me about him. And I know enough for me to stay away from him.

My meeting with the author went well, his story about a ghost girl that came back to help her boyfriend to get over her is one of the best manuscript I ever read and I have a good feeling about it.

Andrew is coming to town to accompany me this Saturday and my son is staying again to my parents this week and will be coming back Sunday morning.

Speaking of Andrew, he is the only man beside my dad that I trusted and well… let just say that we been friends with benefits for a year now and we both don't like a committed relationships.

The last three years of my life I have no recollection of what my life before the accident but base on my parents and kate, I was in a relationship but it ended badly, leaving me with a broken heart and shattered dream.

They don't want to say who it was that I should just forget about him and its fine by me especially if he really hurt me. I don't want to remember him and the pain that he cause for cheating on me.

Beside I'm ok now with my son.

And since my son is with my parents I decided to stay late at the office and do a lot more work so this weekend I can relax and enjoy my time with my son.

I didn't realize that its almost midnight when I finally had enough and go home but just my luck Mr. Grey is in the elevator.

"working late Miss Steele?" he ask.

"yes" I sigh. Thank god he stay quiet.

"why you hate me?" seriously?

"I don't hate you per se…. I just don't like you and you make me feel uncomfortable" I'm being truthful here.

"why?" he whisper like a lost boy.

"I really don't know… it just…. Don't like you" the truth is everytime I see him it makes my blood boil with no reason and to top it all of we just met. I really don't understand why I'm feeling this way towards him.

He nodded his head not saying anything and he has this look in his face like, I punch him in the gut or something.

For some reason I want to hug him or comfort him, its so confusing and started to irritate shit out of me.

Thank god the elevator stop to the lobby and I can finally walk out of here.

"goodnight sir" I say and just like before, I walk out without looking back at him.

I finally got home and take a shower after I'm done, I went to my kitchen and took a bottle of wine and glass.

I take a sit to my balcony in my backyard with a view of mountain and the Elliot bay.

I think about my dislike to Mr. Grey hard and I come up with nothing. But everytime we are in a same room and I can smell his cologne, I don't know but it seems so familiar like I know that smell from somewhere then lately I'm having a dream.

In my dream I see a man playing a piano but I couldn't see his face then we are in a car, elevator and in the bed.

Could it be he is the man who broke my heart?

I remember when I woke up from my coma and I don't know what happened and I'm so confuse.

All I can remember is I was supposedly graduating and excited to start my dream job. Only for my doctor telling me that I lose my memory for the last few months of my life and then I'm two months pregnant.

When I ask my parents of who is the father they only answer is that he is not in the picture and he's an asshole who cheated on me and left me heart broken.

I was so thankful that my baby is ok despite of the accident that brought me into coma for a month.

So when my parents and Kate tell me about the father of my baby, I didn't push to know who he is. And I don't care anymore if he doesn't want me so be it.

I have to stop this everytime I got me thinking this hard, I'm getting a headache.

Tomorrow Kate and I are going to shopping for dresses and etc.

Draining my wine glass, I went to bed and went to sleeping.

 **AN: this part is inspired by the song 'when I was your man' by Bruno mars.**

 **Christian-pov**

Tonight is the gala and I thought of not coming but I know I wouldn't hear the end of it from my mother. Since my encounter with ana in the elevator for her to say that she doesn't like me, I feel like a knife is twisting in my chest.

I went straight to my home office and grab the bottle of whisky drowning myself in alcohol.

I know the pain I was feeling is nothing from the pain I cause to ana that even in her state, she still hate me.

I didn't ask welch for a background check or anything but I'm so fucking tempted to know what she's been doing for the past three years. I can't do that to ana invading her privacy.

"sir" I look up to see that we are here. I nod my head and step out of my SUV the media went crazy seeing me yet alone again.

I ignore all their question and went straight my parents are in the entrance greeting all of the guest. I look around hoping see ana and her date but I guess they are not here yet.

I was caressing my glass of bourdon when something catches my attention, there she is stunningly beautiful in her red mermaid dress it show of her new hour glass figure, her hair is in a big curl in one side showing off her slender neck but I feel my blood start to boil by the man by her side.

The fucker is a good looking I'll admit and I hate him so much I should be that man but no here I am in a bar looking to the woman who supposedly mine because of my own stupidity.

I feel someone touch my arm I turn my head to see who is it only to see Mia looking at with a sad face. I didn't realize that I have silent tears until she wipe my cheek, smiling sadly at me.

"let's go the dinner is about to start" Mia say grabbing my arm and stir me away from the bar.

All night I did is to look at ana and her date, they seems so comfortable and cozy; she looks so happy with him and during their dance, I never see ana that relax and looking so carefree.

Is he, her boyfriend?

I have a lot of question that I want to ask but I know I don't have any right to do so…. So I just sit there and watch her in the arms of another man.

I can see the pity and sympathy from my family especially from my mother, I know all she want for me and my siblings are to be happy, but this is my punishment for what I did.

 **AN: my longest chapter ever! Thank you for all the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the chapter five… sorry took me long to update… I got sick but now I'm getting better.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, fav, and following this story… even if the grammar is sucks… I hope this one is ok…. Maraming salamat.**

 **Chapter five**

 **Anastasia-pov**

 **Before the gala**

I feel so drain and my feet are killing me, I knew this would have happen specially if Kate and shopping are involve. God that girl really can shop for hours. I needed to take a half day off just to go shopping with her.

Thankfully there's is no other interaction with Mr. Grey and no more flowers delivered for me, may be he finally got the message that he just wasting his time and effort.

 _Then why are you expecting his flowers?_

Shut the fuck up! I yell to my inner bitch.

I haven't heard from my parents and I miss my son so much. This is the longest that my parents have him.

I know that they are going in Disneyland to see the mickey mouse club house and buzz light year.

I was enjoying myself in my bath when my doorbell ring.

Damn it can I have a moment to relax? Who the fuck is it?

May be whoever it was, is going away when I don't answer my door…. But no it didn't go away, my doorbell ring again.

With a frustrated sigh, I get up and grab my robe that is hanging in the back of my bathroom door.

"who is it?" I ask through my intercom.

"its me ana" Its Andrew.

I throw the door open and jump in Andrew's awaiting arms.

"oh god I miss you so much" I say wrapping both my arms and legs around him, forgetting that I'm only in my bathrobe.

"damn ana… I miss you too and what a nice welcome" he say smirking at me and looking me up and down with his eyes started to dark with lust.

Without any word he started to kiss me and closing my front door with his foot and we went to my bedroom.

Andrew is my neighbor in New York, he is a well-known photographer and he help me a lot and he was there when I needed to rushed to the hospital when I went to labor. He is a great friend. We become friends with benefits when we got drunk after celebrating my 23rd birthday.

We don't remember how it happened at all, at first we avoid each other but then we got together again and I was so horny so was he so we did it again, since then we started having sex whenever our schedule allowed it and when my son's is not around. Just to get our needs satisfied.

I value him dearly but I'm not in love with him and we are clear of what we want and that's it, nothing more and he knows it.

He was staying here while my son is with my parents until Sunday then he will fly back to New York.

Tomorrow is the annual gala of the Greys and I feel so nervous about it, I don't know why. I've been invited to galas before so I shouldn't be nervous about it but here I am feeling nervous as fuck.

After Andrew and I got showered we went to my kitchen and prepared some dinner.

"so how's New york?" I ask while cutting the vegetable and he is preparing the meat.

"same…. I got an offer from the discovery" I stop what I'm doing and look at him with a proud smile.

"really?" I ask and he nodded his head smiling back at me.

"that's really good… I'm so happy for you" we hug.

"thanks ana" he say and we resume of what we're doing.

 **The Gala**

Kate and her date are already here, and I don't know but Kate is acting weird all of a sudden.

"Kate are you okay?" I ask worried about her.

"of course" says kate with fake smile.

Andrew and I stop by an older couple who knows his parents and we chat for awhile.

I look around and I see Mr. Grey with a beautiful woman, it must be his date. I see them approaching the Grey's, I recognize his parents, Mr. Carrick Grey and Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey.

I couldn't help it but I feel like everywhere I go or do, I feel like someone is watching me and when I look around…. I see the source it's none other than Mr. Christian Grey and he was looking at me with… longing? He seems very sad. Why?

 _Why do you care ana?_ I rolled my eyes at myself.

Andrew and I enjoy ourselves, laughing, dancing and just have fun.

"I'm going to the restroom" I say to Andrew.

"ok or do you want me to accompany you" he say suggestively, wiggling his eye brow.

"perv" I say giggling at him.

On my way back to our table after I used the restroom, I was stop by the beautiful view.

Stepping out of the French door that's leads to the back yard, I was so mesmerized by the moonlight and the view of the sound.

"beautiful isn't it" I was startle by the voice and when I look to my right side, Christian is there leaning against the wall near the door and he was holding a bottle of bourdon.

"yes it is" I say and look back at the view.

"have you ever wish to turn the time back?" he ask I don't know how to answer that.

"if you ask me… yes I would… just to change the past and hold tighter the woman I love" i can hear in his voice the regrets and sorrow.

"When I first saw her… she take my breathe away, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met.. inside and out but I hurt her deeply"

"I should of told her how much I love her… that I was so wrong" he whispered but I couldn't look at him, I don't know why but my heart is aching.

"where is she now?" I ask clearing my throat that suddenly went dry.

"right here… in front of me" I gasp and turn my head so fast and before I could react, his lips are in my lips kissing me so deeply.

I feel all of it, his regrets, sorrow, longing, and his love.

I don't know what happen but I started to see some kind of flashback and its coming so fast.

I'm starting to have a massive headache.

"stop" I say and push him away we both breathing hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I scream at him.

"oh god… I… I'm so sorry ana" I see his family rushing to us. I can taste the bourdon in my mouth. His drunk.

"I don't know what is your problem is, Mr. Grey but this has to stop" I say and storm off, away from him.

Fuck my head is killing me.

"ana… are you ok?" Andrew rush to me when he sees that I'm in pain.

"please… take me home" I whisper.

" _why?" I whisper and I couldn't hold it back the tears and the pain he cause me._

" _I love you Christian…. I did everything just for you to love me" I say_

" _I'm so sorry ana…. I didn't mean to hurt you… but I love her"_

I woke up startle of what my dreams about, I panting and I didn't realize that I was crying. I look around of my surrounding and I sigh relief recognizing my room.

I didn't remember how I got home, all I remember is having a massive headache and Andrew's arms are tightly wrapped around me.

I need to talk to my parents and Kate but for now I needed a shower and wait for them to get here.

Its eleven o'clock when my parents finally arrive.

"how's the trip?" I ask as soon as they pass my front door and my son is in my arms inhaling his baby scent.

"oh I miss you so much" and I'm rewarded of my son's giggle

"me too mama, miss you" he say giggling.

"oh hi Andrew" my mom greets Andrew.

"hi Carla… Ray" Andrew shakes my father's hand and kisses my mom on the cheek.

"we're ok Andrew" says Ray putting my son's things in his bedroom.

My doorbell rings and I know its Kate. Andrew open the door to let her in.

"mom, dad… we need to talk" I say after we settle on my couch. I can see that Kate is getting nervous and so was are my parents.

"hey ana… I'm going to take Angelo out in the park" I was so thankful that he is taking my son outside, he knows my plan of talking to my parents and Kate.

"ok be careful" I kiss goodbye my son and they are out of my door.

"ok… Christian Grey" I start and they know immediately what I'm asking for.

"annie before you got angry with us…. Let us explain" my dad says to me and I just nodded my head.

"when you woke up in the hospital and…. Doesn't remember about your time with him… we thought it was a good thing that way you won't remember the pain and his betrayal to you" my mom and Kate agree to my dad.

"when you met him… you changed in a bad way… its like your world become all about him ana… your always crying… the light in your eyes slowly fading but you always told me that your happy with him and that your ok… so I let it go" Kate says this time, wiping her tears.

"when you caught him…. You locked yourself in your bedroom, your not eating… all you just did was cry" my mom is crying now in my father's arms.

"as you parents… we couldn't handle it seeing our only daughter… hurting that way is too much for us" mom says.

I know how mess I was… I remember now, everything and the pain are back with full force.

Someone is knocking on my door thinking that are Andrew and son coming back from the park, I went to open my door only to want to slam my door back in his face.

"what are you doing here?" I ask Christian.

"I was just here to-" he was cut off by the voice of my son.

"mama look what I got" he say excitedly running towards me holding a single red rose.

I look back at Christian with wide eyes and I see him looking at my son with frown and then realization dawn on him.

Fuck!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **Christian-pov**

Fuck my head is pounding, why the fuck did i drink so much… ah yes because of the woman I can't have, Miss Anastasia Steele.

I was leaning against the wall looking at the backyard of my parents when she came out there admiring the view.

Damn she looks so beautiful last night not that she's not beautiful every day, she's always inside and out. But seeing her in the arms of another man is too much for me to bare.

And her lips are soft and enticing and I couldn't help myself but to kiss her. I miss her so much and she taste the same nothing changed.

After she storm off, I was so shock and by the time I run after her she's gone with the fucker.

Then I continue my pity party and got myself drunk. I need to apologize to her, although I'm regret kissing her though.

"Taylor I'm going to Miss Steele's home" I say walking pass him.

"yes sir" we ride together in the elevator.

Half an hour later we stop at the small but beautiful house of ana.

I asked Welch for her address only.

"wait here" I order and step out of the SUV.

Knocking on her door a couple of times when she finally open her door.

I can see that she's been crying but as soon as she set her eyes on me, it change in a full rage.

"what are you doing here?" she says narrowing her eyes on me.

"I was just here to-" I was cut off by a voice and when I look down I see a small boy running towards ana.

"mama look what I got" he say excitedly.

Who is this boy and who's mama is he calling at?

I got a good look and I see the same hair color like mine and there is no denying of who is his father.

No it can't be…. I have a son.

I look back at ana and her eyes are wide and I can see she's starting to panic.

I feel like all the air had knock off out of my body.

The boy is jumping up and down in front of ana, showing her the red rose he got for her.

"wow… that's so beautiful baby" she say sweetly at him.

"you like it mama?" the little boy ask.

"yes very much" I didn't even notice the same guy from last night.

"he is very excited when he see it and pick it to show it to you" the fucker says and my blood starting to boil again.

Who the fuck is this?

"uhm… Andrew can you go inside with Angelo" ana ask him urgently.

"let's go kiddo" fucker say and they went inside the house.

" is he your son? How old is he?" I ask even if I knew the answer.

"yes he is my son and he's two going on three" it didn't escape to me that she emphasize the word my. I don't know what to say or how to ask if I'm the father.

 _Of course you're the father idiot… didn't you see he is your splitting image. Same eyes and hair color and if you do the math… he is yours._

How could I tell her that I'm the father without telling her the whole truth and hurting her again.

"can we talk… please?" I ask its now or never.

"I'm sorry I can't Mr. Grey as you can see I have visitors right now" her voice is back of being hard and so much more.

"Mr. Grey please leave"

"ana please" I plead. I just want to see my son again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey but this is not the right time" she say.

"annie where are-" I see Carla looking at me and look back inside. I know I have a son.

"I'll be there in a sec mom" ana look at her mom and Carla nod her head understanding.

"I will talk to you but not right now" she says to me. I just nodded my head defeated.

She closes her door and I was left there running my hand through my hair.

I can't believe it… I have a son… we created a life together… now I need to work harder that before and I'll be damn if she's thinking that she can avoid me.

Not this time.

I walk back to my awaiting SUV.

"Taylor Bellevue" I order and look back at ana's house.

"Welch I need the background check on Miss Anastasia Steele immediately" I say through the phone.

"I'll send it right away sir" he say and we hang up the phone.

Now I just need to read the background check.

The drive to my parent's house is only an hour away from ana and I know both of my parents are in the house right now.

"Christian dear?" my mom ask concerned.

"mom I need to talk to you and dad" I say and went to their bar and pour myself a good amount of whisky.

"Christian isn't a little early to drink?" my dad ask looking at my mother.

"mom when ana is in the hospital did you know that she's pregnant?" I ask immediately after I drink my whisky and pour again.

"what!?... no I didn't know…. Just like you they block me to any kind of medical information about ana" my mom gasp and grab my dad's hand.

"I have a son mom" I say in mere whisper. I can feel the lump in my throat.

"oh my god… when did you met him?" mom ask excitedly.

"an hour ago… I went to see and apologize to ana about last night… and I saw him mom" the pain can be hear in my voice.

"are you sure that its yours?" I turn to my dad and glare at him.

"I just want to make sure son… I didn't mean anything by it" he explain.

"I'm sure he is mine dad… he is the splitting image of me as a little boy" I say harshly.

"oh Cary we have a grandson" my mom started to tear up and I smile at her.

"dad I want to get know my son and be involved in his life" I say.

"son if your asking me about any legal action…. I don't think it was easy especially ana didn't remembering about you and beside before you take any legal action try to talk to ana first and explain of who you are" he say reasoning me.

"I'm scared dad… what if she deny me access to my son" I voice my fear.

"Christian talk to ana sooner or later you have to tell her about the past" my mom say running her hand up and down in my arm.

"I will mom" I whisper.

Then she asked me what he looks like and I tell her of what I can tell her, she's very excited to get to know Angelo.

 _ **Anastasia Rose Steele**_

 _ **Born: Montesano, wa**_

 _ **DOB: September 9, 1993**_

 _ **Graduate: Washington State University**_

 _ **Degree: English literature**_

 _ **Mother: Carla may Steele**_

 _ **Retire principal at Montesano high**_

 _ **Father: Raymond Steele**_

 _ **CEO of Steele Furniture**_

 _ **Son: Angelo Ray Steele**_

 _ **Born: December 28, 2014**_

Welch finally sent me the back ground check I skip the details and went straight to the info I want.

There is no doubt that he is my son, she's pregnant when we broke up. I was so thankful that the baby is unharmed after her accident.

Welch attached a picture of my son and ana, I show it to my parents and they are so emotional seeing my son.

 **Anastasia-pov**

I don't know what to feel, all my feelings that bury in the back of my mind are now coming back like a tidal wave.

"mom, dad and Kate I want you all to leave… I just want to be left alone" I say.

"annie please forgive us… we are really sorry" my mom plead with me.

"I just want to think mom" the truth is I'm so confuse but I don't want them here right now.

"annie I know what are you thinking but please…. Don't I know that I have no right to say this but… we made a mistake keeping this to you and Christian…. Just don't try and do the same mistakes we did" I just nod to my dad.

They finally left after they say goodbye to my son.

I don't know how long I've been sitting on my balcony floor, after my son's talk my ears off and fallen asleep from exhaustion.

I don't know what else to do to get my mind occupied.

"want to talk about it?" Andrew sit beside me handling me a glass of wine. I totally forgot that his still here.

"I'm so sorry I space out… " I smile weakly at him.

"its ok… I understand" he say sipping his wine.

"Shouldn't you be on your way back in New York?" I ask looking at my wall clock and its 8 pm already.

"nope… but if you want me to leave I will go" I feel guilty.

"I didn't mean it like that" I sigh.

"you know I'm here and I'm ready to listen ya know" he say bumping my shoulder with his.

"I'm so confuse Andrew… I don't know what to do… the pain and memories are all coming back" I whisper, my eyes started to tear up.

"what do want to do… really?" we both looking ahead.

"I… I want to hurt him Andrew the way he hurt me" its true.

"ana I don't know the back story or your relationship with him… but for the last 2 and a half years that I know you… please don't do it" he look at me hard.

"don't do what?" I ask innocently.

"ana… your thinking about denying him to meet your son… ana no matter what happened between you two, you shouldn't involve your son from the past or what his father did" he reasoning me.

"Andrew you just saying that because you know nothing about the pain I feel" I refuse to see his reasoning.

"ana of all people I know exactly your feeling" he snap. This is the first time I see him this way.

"just think about it… do this for your son this is not about you or him… this is all about you son ana and his well-being" he doesn't gave up.

"you want me to give him a chance and welcome him back into my, our lives?" the stubbornness in me says.

"no… all I'm saying is give him a chance to meet his son, he has a right after all… I'm not saying you have to open both of your arms for him… just for your son that's all" he sigh irritated

I know that he is right but the hurt I'm feeling right now is the only thing I see, without answering him back I nod my head.

"I'll go bed, my flight is early tomorrow morning" he kisses my forehead and head back inside to the guest room.

After awhile I stood up and went to my son's room.

He's sleeping peacefully with his teddy bear tuck in his arms while his thump is in his mouth.

"I know that you deserve to meet your dad.. at the same time I want to protect you from getting hurt like he hurt me… I know that you will hate me" I cry to my sleeping baby boy.

The phone ring once and he answer.

"meet me tomorrow" I say

"just tell me where and what time I will be there" he answer and I hang up. Its now or never.

 **AN: I know, I know… I left you all hanging again… spoilt alert… next up the 'talk'… thank you muah….xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **Christian-pov**

I didn't expect ana to call me last night asking to meet with me. We agreed to meet at my club the Mile High, I have my private dining room served for us today that way we can talk without the prying eyes of others.

I'm getting nervous every second went by and ana is on his way up here.

"sorry I'm late" ana say.

"its ok… I'm a little early" I say and pull the chair for her.

"thank you" we sit in silence don't know how to start this.

"uhm…I have something to tell you" I start clearing my throat.

"I know you don't remember me but-" I stop mid-sentence.

"I know who you are?" what the fuck is that supposedly mean?

She remembered who I am? What the fuck!

"before you get angry… I just gain my memory… so stop looking at me like that" she snap at me. How?

"when you kissed me…. Its trigger my memory of you…. What we had" she answer my unspoken question.

"why you didn't say anything.. from the start… from the moment I walk to your office?" she ask but avoiding to look at me.

"I was so shock to see you… then your action of not knowing who I am… I didn't know what to do" I hang my head in so many different reasons.

She look ahead in my floor to ceiling window, deep in thoughts.

I want to hold her hand that folded in front of her, I have so many things I want to ask or to say but I do not know how to voice it.

"I want to meet my son ana" I ask. I really do want to meet my son.

"son… all this time I thought of you just a sperm donor" she laugh not in a funny way laugh.

"ana if I know that your pregnant back then… I would be there for you" I say sincerely.

"I'm sure you are… and I bet I would endure more pain while you and her… would play happy little family" she say sarcastically.

I don't know what to say to that… but I know that Elena and I are means to an end.

"I'm so sorry… fucking sorry" I just apologize to her.

"sorry… I really don't understand that word… sorry… it doesn't lessen the pain or the things you do" she still doesn't look at me.

"please ana look at me" I plead to her itching to hold her hand and console her.

"I can't" she whisper and I can clearly hear the pain.

"three years ago… I would love to look at your face and admire you… everytime I look at you.. it bring happiness in my life… I used to watch you sleep and trace your face with my finger tip…. But now" she finally look at me but I'm the now who has to look away. I can bare the pain and emptiness in her eyes.

I did this to her.

"but now… looking at you has the opposite affect… I see the man who can't love me back… I see the man who…. Just used me... I see the man who choose another woman… and I see the man who broke me into million pieces" she say every word with so much pain. She's crying and I want to kill myself.

"i… I'm really sorry.. please tell me what I have to do… to make things right" for the first time in my adult life I cry.

"that day I feel so stupid and such a fool… I'm asking myself why I let that to happened… I was to madly in love with you that I forgot to give myself an importance… I let my attraction towards you to lead me that way" I know she needed get it all out of her chest.

"I feel like unlovable person… I keep asking myself... what is wrong with me… why you can't love me… why I can't be enough for you" she's sobbing now and when I attempt to comfort her, she deny me and its hurt.

"I loved you Christian… but you choose to broke my heart" before I knew it ana bolted out of her chair and rush to the door. I quickly grab her wrist and wrapping my arms around her waist, my front to her back.

Not this time ana.

"I'm so so sorry… please tell me what I have to do… I love you so much ana… I know what I did… but please I'm begging you give me a chance to prove how much I love you and our son" I sob in her shoulder holding her tight.

"I was waiting for you to say that to me…. Three years ago if you told me that three words… I would be jumping up for joy… I would be the most happiest girl in the world… but now… it hurt so much to hear it" I feel like a cold bucket of ice wash over me and my hold on her lossen up, she take this as an opportunity to get out of my hold.

"I'll call you when you can meet your son" she say before she walk out of the door.

My knees give out under me, I grab my chest like I was having a heart attack. It hurt so much and to think what kind of pain I've cause to her is unbearable.

Karma is really a bitch.

I was in a daze that I didn't realize that I was in a bar drinking like no tomorrow.

 **Anastasia-pov**

I have to get out there the pain is too much. I sat in my car crying my heart out. I want to scream and lash out anything just the pain to go away. All the pain is here like it was just yesterday. I couldn't stay there and rehears all the pain the he cause.

After I compose myself, I push the ignition and drive away, away from him.

I will give him a chance to meet Angelo and to bond with him but that's it. He will just the father of our son nothing more.

 **Christian-pov**

I was drowning my sorrow when I heard my name being called. I see its jack and his latest flavor.

"hey Chris what are-" he stop mid-sentence when he got closer look at myself. I must look like shit just like I'm feeling right now.

"Christian I never see you drink like this… well I see you got drunk so much when, what her name again? Anne, ana?" he ask.

"it's ana. Anastasia" I say gulping my bourdon.

"ah yes ana… I remember when you got drunk this much it was three years ago and she's in the hospital" after I visit ana in the hospital I went to a bar and got drunk.

"so?" he ask.

"we meet again… and she doesn't remember me" I say.

"oh shit… how? When?" he ask rapidly and order himself a drink, Jack and Jerry are one who I could consider my best friends.

They are the one who told me to pull my shit and treat ana right after they caught me and Elena kissing in my bar the night we went out to celebrate her welcome home party.

I tell him everything from the moment she walked in my office, back in my life to discovered I have a son, until the early events. To say he was shock is understatement.

"so what are you planning to do now?" he ask.

"all I know is, I'm willing to do anything just for her to forgive me and give me another chance to her and my son" I say.

"just give her sometime man… like you said she lose her memory, I bet now she feel like it just all happened yesterday… the pain… be patient man" he pat my back and together we take a drink and get ourselves wasted.

This time I would never let her slip away. She and my son are my world. Thank fuck she let me meet my son and spend time with him.

Is it a bad thing if I use my time with my son to prove to ana that I'm a changed man?

Nah.. maybe I just should focus on my son… for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hello readers…since my classes for second semester are started… I don't know when will I be able to update this story again. I'll try atleast once a week, it depends on how my scheds are. But for now here it is…. Enjoy…maraming salamat… sa suporta ninyo!**

 **Chapter eight**

 **Anastasia-pov**

"mama, is daddy here?" my son ask impatiently waiting for his father to come pick him up. In the last past month Christian always pick him up every Saturday and have a father and son's bonding. I was so thankful when Angelo bond so quickly to Christian.

Now he really loves the attention he is getting from the Grey family and his uncle Elliot is so cool in his eyes.

" _hi baby boy" I say kissing my son's chubby cheeks._

" _hi mama" he giggles._

" _I have someone here that would like to meet you" I glance back at Christian who is still standing near at my front door holding a bunch of shopping bags._

" _ok" he whisper looking at his father._

 _I look up at nervous Christian and signaling him to come forward._

" _uhm… Angelo this is Christian" we agreed that we're gonna slowly introduce him to our son._

" _hi I Angwo Ray Steal" my son held his chubby hand to Christian._

" _hi Angelo… uhm.. this is for you" I can see that he is on the verge of tears._

" _wow toys… mama look! Thank you" they both smiling widely then suddenly my son hugged his father._

 _I never see Christian that emotional._

" _your welcome baby boy" Christian whisper hugging his son tightly._

After a week of them getting to know each other, we are both shock when Angelo called him daddy.

We didn't asked how he knew and Christian shed a tear and peppered him with kisses.

Since then we agreed on every Saturday are their 'hang out day' is either with Christian's parents or just the two of them.

When I meet Christian's family again a few weeks ago, it was the day that he wants them to meet our son officially I was nervous wreck that day. I was so afraid of what they may think about me but thankfully they seems so welcoming to us.

Then there is me and Christian's relationship, nothing change actually, we act civil in front of our son but when we saw each other in the Grey house we act professionally. He attempted a few times to include me to their father and son's hang out but I always refused and had an excused.

I can see that his trying to show me that he's a change man but I just still can't let him in again.

 **Christian-pov**

I'm on my way to pick my son up, I was kind of nervous cause today is the first day that Angelo will be staying at my place over night. I made sure to child proof the whole penthouse and have the nearest bedroom from mine to transform it to be his bedroom.

First we will be stopping by at my parent's house and enjoy the day with them. For the past month I tried to ask ana to join us but she always decline and have an excuse. I know that she's avoiding me and there's nothing I could do about it. I know she still hurting and I couldn't blame her. I just wish that she soften her heart a little for me. To give a chance.

I stop the car outside of her house and just sit there for a couple of minutes to compose myself and try to get rid of my nervousness.

Blowing the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I step out of my car and head up to her front door.

I ring the doorbell and within a few second the door open revealing my two precious persons in the world. Angelo run towards me excitedly and ana just stood there watching us with a smile that doesn't reach her blue eyes.

I know that she's nervous about me trying to have Angelo overnight but we both agreed to this. _For future reference_

I don't know what our future holds for us but I'm still hoping that one day we will be a whole family and have one or two more children.

I know I shouldn't have hope like this especially, ana still hasn't given me a time of her day but a man can only hope right?.

"ready to go bud?" I ask my son.

"yes!" he say enthusiasm

"go get your things" he run back to the living room, leaving me and ana in the front door.

"call me you if he give you a hard time" ana say. I know that she's worried.

"I will call you and give you an update" I promise. This is the only communication we have.

"ready daddy" I feel the happiness that bring me every time my son call me dad.

"ok have fun with daddy and be a good boy ok?" ana kissed our son goodbye and hug him tightly.

"promise mama love you" Angelo kiss ana goodbye and we wave her goodbye one last time.

 **Anastasia-pov**

Leaning on the door after I close it, I sigh I know this is not the first time my son is not with me for overnight but I can't help it to feel nervous and worried about him. I know Christian is going to call if something is wrong and he will take care of our son.

Since its Saturday there is nothing else I could do.

Grabbing a book from my library/office, I head to the backyard and lay down on my lounge chair and relax. I was half way through the fifth page when my doorbell rang then a knock.

Maybe its Kate but it's so unlikely since we haven't talk since our talk a month ago, she tried calling me and my parents but I know they mean well for keeping things but I still kind of hurt.

I look at the security monitor and I see Andrew standing at my front door. I can't help but smile.

"oh my god you're here" I say the moment I open my door and hug him.

"well its been a long time and I miss you and the little man" he say smiling at me.

"I know… come on in" I usher him inside the house.

"how are you?" I ask

"I;m goo and where's Angelo?" he ask looking around for my son.

"his with Christian" I sigh

"really.. so I take it as a good sign?" he ask uncertain.

"I think so… we are civil as a parents but other than that" I shrug my shoulder lose for words.

"well… I have something to tell you" he seems nervous, rubbing the back of his neck.

I lead him to my couch and we take a sit.

"do you want wine, coffee or water?" I ask feeling nervous as well.

"wine please" I stood up and went to my kitchen and retrieve two glasses and white wine.

I hand him a glass and pour some wine to our glasses.

"so?" I ask looking at him curiously

"I met someone" he say beaming at me.

"oh my god" I squeal very excited for him.

"tell me about her, how do you meet? Where you meet her-" he cut me off by putting his hand to my mouth and chuckle at me.

"woah…easy…I met her in a gallery show in New york and her name is jinky, she's from London and just move to New York" he summaries and I can see that his really happy.

"I'm so happy for you… you deserved it" I can't help it but to hug him so tight.

"she makes me happy… I only met her a couple of weeks ago" he say with a smile on his face.

"you're in love" its not a question.

"yes I am" he whisper.

We talk some more and when we notice the time, it's after dinner so we order take outs and I offer him the guest bedroom.

I was just got out of my shower and change into sleep wear when my doorbell rang.

It's Christian what is he doing here?

Oh my god

I quickly open my door thinking of something happened to our son

"what's wrong? Did something happen?" I ask immediately.

"no no… nothing happened" he reassure me

"oh thank god" I sigh relief placing my hands across my chest.

Before he could say anything else Andrew chooses to show up still drying his hair from his shower.

"ana where's your-" he stop, towel in his hand half way through his wet hair.

"so this is the reason why you agreed to let our son to stay with me" Christian say harshly.

"excuse me?" I ask unbelievably.

"what?... did I interrupt something?" he ask shooting dagger at me and Andrew.

"woah dude hold up" I can see Andrew's jaw tense.

"Andrew let me handle this please" I say looking at him and he nodded his head then turn on his heels walk back to the guestroom.

"what the fuck?' I snap at Christian.

"are you fucking him?" he snap back.

He's really testing my patient.

"its none of your fucking business but to answer that yes.. Even before I move here" I can see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"you have no right to get angry Christian" his eyes soften a little.

"I'm sorry… goodnight" he turn back and stomp off towards his car. I want to stop him but I didn't.

I close my eyes and sigh frustrated, leaning my head to my closed door. I should of say something but instead I let my temper gets the better of me.

Is there any chance that we can be friends just for the sake of our son?

Or is it always like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 **Christian-pov**

I know that I have no right to feel like this, but I can't help it. I was her first in everything but then again I was the one who broke her heart.

 _Can you blame her Grey?_

It did crosses my mind that she may have move on but seeing her with him and admitting that she's been fucking/made love with him, I want to rip him into pieces, limp by limp.

Maybe I should of stop hoping for her to forgive me and just accept that the only relationship we have is to co-parent. But I'm a selfish man just thinking about letting her go for another man, is too much; I want to be the man she would marry and have another children.

On the way back to my parent's house, I calm down a little.

After our fun day with my parents, I decided to stay there instead of going to penthouse with my son.

Stopping my car in my parent's garage, I take a calming breath and step out of my R8. I know Angelo is sleeping, his exhausted after the fun and tiring day we did. I didn't expect to see Elliot in the great-room in his white shirt and basketball shorts.

"hey bro.. how was it?" he ask wiggling his eyes but he stop.

"what happened?" he ask. I run my fingers in my hair.

"it didn't go well" I say walking towards my dad's liquor.

"want to tell me?" he went to the kitchen to get a beer.

With hard liquor in my hand and Elliot beer in his, we went to the backyard of our parent's then settle down on the porch step just looking to the water of the sound.

"I went to see her like you suggested but she's not alone" earlier Elliot convince me to go to ana and try to talk to her, promising that he will look after Angelo while I'm there.

"is Kate there?" I hope it was Kate.

"no… the man she was with in the gala… and the same man with my son when I discovered that we have a son, apparently his her fuck buddy sort of" I snort angrily.

"are you sure.. maybe he was just a friend" he say trying to calm me.

"no they are not friends… she told me" I can't keep the hurt, jealousy and anger in my voice.

We fell into silent and continue to drink. After an hour we stood up and head inside.

"just don't give up yet Christian… give her a little more time" Elliot say before he went to his childhood bedroom.

Instead of going to my room, I went to see and check my son just two doors from mine.

I peak inside and I see him sleeping peacefully in his cars bed. My parents turn this guest bedroom that near their room into their grandson's room. The theme of his room is cars, he likes that movie and we watch it a hundred times.

I sit on the edge of his bed and run my fingertips across his cheek, he is the combination of ana and me. He got my eyes, hair and lips and he got the carefree and loving nature from ana.

"I love you son so much, like I love your mother… I wish she would give me a chance to show her… I'll promise that daddy won't stop trying, I want us to be a family and give you a sibling or two… would you like that?" I smile at myself feeling ridiculous.

After kissing his forehead, I walk out of his room and head towards mine.

The following day is the same as the day before, my parents spent as much time to Angelo before I take him back to his mother. I'm not looking forward to see her and the fucker Andrew. Have what choice to I have? None.

Ana is already at the front door waiting for our arrival and I just hand her Angelo's overnight bag and new toys he got from my family.

I say goodbye to my son with a promise to see him next weekend then I turn my back to them.

Waving goodbye to my son then I drive away.

Is this always be this way? Me picking and dropping off my son every weekend then I return to my empty and lonely apartment. I hope not.

 **Anastasia-pov**

"so how's your day?" I ask my son after I put away all his things.

"really good mama, I fun with them" he say happily.

"I'm happy to hear that" I smile at my son.

Last night after Christian left, Andrew was there watching me.

" _are you going to tell whats on your mind?" I give him a tight smile._

" _what is there to say" I try to ignore him._

" _ana I know you" he say matter-fact_

" _I don't know… I'm confuse, hurt, and lose" I whisper slump in my couch._

" _tell me ana" he insist._

" _I want to give him a chance, but everytime I try to say a word to him… its like my mind is playing tricks on me… I see his betrayal, the pain then I let my anger dictate me" I say looking at him with tears in my eyes._

" _be honest ana.. do you still feel something for him?" I look at him like he grown another pair of head. He raise his eye brow in return._

" _I don't know… all my judgment are clouded by the pain he cause… one moment I want to kiss the shit out of him, then I want to hurt him the same way…do I making any sense?" I chuckle nervously._

" _I know what your saying ana.. I get it" he whisper, something in his tone that is so sad._

" _I never told you this but… there was a girl that I'm in love with.. she's my muse my world… but one drunken night changed it" he say, his eyes are so far away._

" _I caught him in our bed with another man… she claim that she doesn't remember anything… I throw her out with our friend Paul… she begged me to listen to her but I was so angry and hurt, I shut her out and accept the job offer to London. A month after that I received a call from her parents saying that I need to go back to New York immediately" oh god_

" _I knew it then that something happened to her so I book the earliest flight I can get and flew back to New york… by the time I arrive it was late night… I see her in a hospital bed with wires and life support… I feel like my world is crush all over again, she's involved in a car crash… I approach her bed and hold her hand…. She woke up ana… and I can see the happiness she feel… seeing me there with her, she take her oxygen mask off and whisper… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you Andrew, I love you so much… please forgive me… I know that moment that she's only waiting for me so when I say that I forgive her… she closes her eyes with a smile on her face then her machine went crazy… I couldn't move all I knew was that the doctor saying she's gone" this is the first time I see him this way.._

" _oh Andrew… I'm so sorry to hear that" I let him cry to my shoulder, rubbing his back._

 _We stay like that for several minutes until he compose his self._

" _feeling better?" I ask handing him a glass of water._

" _after a month of her funeral… Paul came to me, he told me what happened that night… he say that they are both drunk and didn't know how it happened, his my friend ana… he was remorseful but I couldn't say anything to him" he wipe his nose and take another drink of his water._

" _all I'm saying is… don't be so hard on yourself and to him ana… I can see that his hurt when he saw me earlier… don't let the past dictate you, you don't want to regret anything in the future. I'm not saying that what happened to me may happened to you… but one thing in my life I learn… don't take anything for granted, you will never know what tomorrow brings" I nodded my head._

" _let go of the past ana and let yourself and him a chance to be happy" he didn't wait for me to response to him. He went to the guest room, leaving me in my thoughts._

I know I have a lot of work to do, starting with me thinking of what I really want.

I know deep down despite of everything he had done, I still love Christian fucking Grey.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: enough with the tears… its time for some family bonding and maybe… a little tingling in our belly…. This is what I call 'KILIG MOMENTS'. Enjoy! Thank you xxxxx**

 **Chapter ten**

 **Christian-pov**

Another Saturday where I could spent time with my son, today we are planning to go to the small private island that I recently own just a couple of hours outside of Seattle.

Of course my family will be there too, I want to invite ana but I knew that she will not come with us.

I sigh all week I've been doing a lot of thinking about her, us. Whether should I give up or just keep hoping for some miracle to happen.

For now I have to focus on my son and have fun with him.

I was just stepping out of my car when Ana's door open and my son is running full speed towards me. I kneel down opening my arms wide for him.

"daddy!" he scream throwing his arms around my neck.

"I miss you so much bud" I say inhaling his scent. I look up and see ana standing a few feet away and she's smiling widely at us. She looks great today in her dark blue sun dress and flat sandals.

"hi" she say and I want to take a double check if I'm not imagining things. She greets me? Holy fuck!

"hi' I stutter couldn't believe that she said hi to me. Ok grey play it cool.

"uhm… do you mind if I come along?" she ask nervously, blushing. I see the girl knew three years ago. The shy and innocent Anastasia Steele, the girl I fell in love.

"we really love that.. right buddy" I say to my son and mess with his hair.

"yes mama is coming!" we laugh at our son's enthusiasm.

"ok let's go then" ana say cheerfully.

"I'll get that" I say grabbing their things from her.

"thank you" she shyly say tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Why do I feel like I'm in high school?

This day couldn't get any better.

 **Anastasia-pov**

Why the hell I feel shy and nervous all of a sudden. For christ sake I'm doing this for my son.

 _Keep telling that to yourself_

 _Piss off_

Now I feel crazy arguing with myself.

Besides seeing how happy my son when he knew I was coming with them, the beaming smile he has earlier is a pure happiness and I would do anything just to see that smile on my son's face again.

Christian buckled up our son and open my door at the front seat of his Audi SUV. The moment I place my hand into his hand, I feel the familiar spark that I feel whenever we touch back then.

"thank you" I say when I get settle in my seat, he just smile at me then rush to the driver seats of his car.

"ready!" he ask happily.

"yes!" Angelo yell, raising his little arms.

Our drive on the way to our destination is filled with laughter and singing, you can picture us as a happy and perfect family.

We finally arrive after two hours drive and I fell in love with the island. Is like a little paradise. We drove over the tail of tall trees and I see the Victorian like house, the front porch is covered of white roses, each side of the house is filled with different kind of flowers.

Then I feel nervous again when I see the cars that are already in the parking space this will be the second time that I will see the Grey family.

"mama let's go" I was so lost in my thought I didn't realize that Christian and Angelo are waiting for me to step out of the car.

I unbuckle my seat belt and step out. Taylor already has our bags and headed towards the front door of the house.

The inside of the house is so beautiful, from the foyer to the large great room are made of dark wooden wall. You can see the floor to ceiling double doors that made of glass you can see the full view of the beach.

There is a big fire place and large dark brown leather couch, on the right side is the open space kitchen then the left side is the arc stairwell.

"come I'll saw you around" Christian say.

We walk further of the left side, there are two rooms, one is the study office and the other is the game room.

Then we went up of the second floor there are total of 8 bedrooms, four on the east wing and four on the west wing, the center is an open space with glass door through the balcony; my son's room is just next to my room on the west wing and the Grey's are on the east. Christian's room is on the right next to our son's room.

My room has the perfect view of the water, over all the house is made of glass and dark wood.

We came back downstair and I can hear the Grey family.

The moment we take the last step of the stair they went quiet and just look at us.

"ana dear glad you could join us" Grace is the first to break the silence, enveloping me in her warm arms.

"Ana!" as always hurricane Mia is not far.

"Mia" I whisper missing her so much we embrace tightly.

"how are you little lady" Elliot is next to giving me a bear hug.

"I'm good Elliot" I say. Next is Carrick giving me a hug and kiss on my cheek.

I feel like crying to their warm welcome towards me. They are always lovely and welcoming family.

Then they turn their attention to my son and we went to the great room while Mia and grace went to the kitchen and arrange the grocery they brought with them.

"I can I do?" I ask Grace and Mia.

"you can cut this" Mia hand me some vegetables to cut for the salads.

"so how are you ana?" Mia ask.

"I'm doing good, how's the culinary?" I remember Mia mention to me three years ago that she want to be a chef.

"oh I love Paris and my professors are really kind and I learned a lot… Christian is planning to let me manage one of his restaurants" and we fell into comfortable conversation, talking about her time in Paris before we knew it, its time for lunch and we eat in the back patio.

The lunch went quickly and comfortable. We changed into our bathing suits and enjoy the sunny day.

I was enjoying my sun bathing when I feel something cold flashes to my head. I jump startle and I see my son and Christian holding a water guns laughing at me.

"oh you are dead" I yell wickedly and go to grab my own water gun and chase them.

"run" Christian shout and they run with Angelo in Christian's shoulder happily giggling.

We play and chase each other, then Mia brought out a bunch of water balloons.

"fire in the hole" I say throwing the water balloon to Christian.

Strike straight to his face, I was laughing my ass off when I see him run to me with a water balloon in his hand.

"go daddy" Anglo cheer for his dad. We throw back and forth of water balloons and the Grey join us having fun.

I'm out of water balloons so I grab a handful of wet sand and mold it into ball then throw to Christian.

"oh no you don't" I run as fast as I can and he run after me tackling me on the on ground.

"gotcha" he say and I was giggling so hard that I didn't realize that he is on top of me, until I feel his hand caressing my cheek.

We gaze into each other's eyes, panting and smiling to each other; in that moment I feel my world stop and just the two of us. His so close to me and I feel so complete and content in his arms. For a split second I want him to kiss e and tell that everything is going to be fun that we can be like this for the rest of our life.

Our little bubble broke out when we hear our son's giggling.

"mama you loss" he say standing a few feet away from me.

We both turn our head to our son and I see Christian's parents, Mia and Elliot smiling at us.

"yeah" I stutter and clear my throat pushing Christian gently.

"well mama can't out run daddy" I say sitting straight up.

Christian run his fingers through his wet hair and shake his head a little.

"yeah beside in your clumsy way I still can catch you" he tease me

"hey" I laugh and throw him a sand again.

I don't know what happened but I want to stay in his arms like everything around us is perfect.

May be there is still hope for us to be a happy family.

Like Andrew told me I should let the past go and move forward.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for all the mistakes and grammar!**

 **Chapter eleven**

 **Christian-pov**

This day couldn't be better than I wish for, being here with my son and family, and Anastasia joining us and we have so much fun.

When I tackle ana on the ground and I landed on top of her, I feel my world stop it just ana and me nothing else. I miss being that close to her feeling her soft skin and touching her; I almost kiss her and make love to her.

Thank god our son interrupted us and broke our spell, even if I almost die and curse for being interrupted, I don't want it to be that way. I'm going to woo her and romance her the way she deserves.

Angelo is knocked out and sleeping so peacefully.

"thank you for coming today" I say and glance quickly to her.

"yeah… I had so much fun" she say giving me a smile that I always like.

We pull up in her drive way, killing the engine, I try to gather my thoughts to say something to her but before I could say anything ana is stepping out of the car and went to the back to get their things.

"I got him" I say to her went I see her opening the rear door.

We enter her house and I went straight to my son's room and tuck him in.

"want to have some drink?" Ana say when I went to the living area and she's holding a glass of orange juice.

"thanks" I grab the glass and she told me to take a sit while she put away their wet clothes.

Instead of sitting down on the couch I open the double door to over-looking of the bay.

I hear her foot steps and I look back up to see her approaching where I stand.

"you have a very beautiful view here" I say

"its one of the thing that grab my attention when I was looking for a house here" she take a deep breath, closing her eyes and exhale.

"do think there is a chance for us?" I ask looking ahead.

"to be honest I don't know yet… back then I swore to never fallen in love again… but then again I learned I was pregnant" she chuckle nervously.

"I remember the pain of what you did to me… and I- I don't want to feel that kind of pain again" she look up to me with tears in her eyes.

"I would spend the rest of my life making up for what I did to you…just give me another chance ana" I plead one last time. The ball is in your court Anastasia.

"I…. the only thing I can give to you for now is my friendship Christian... please give me more time to fully heal… in my mind all the things that happened is just so new to me" I understand her, I really do.

"ok… I can be friends" I smile. If friendship is the only thing she can give for now… then I would gladly have it… for now anyway.

I arrived to my penthouse somewhat feeling calmer and happy, even if I ana and I decided to be just friends but atleast we're no longer ignoring each other. I will use this to show her how much I love her and build her trust again.

Later that night I fell asleep with a smile on my face and that brought me with so much hope for the future.

I dream about a house near the sound and a meadow, where I see ana is laying down reading book while my son Angelo and a little girl chasing each other around.

I walk to the lobby of GEH with coffee and tea in my hands and I wait for ana to arrive. Five minutes into waiting I see her walking in my direction looking oh so sexy in her silky red blouse and black skin tight slacks, with a pair of high heels.

I can feel my cock twitch and I have to adjust myself discreetly.

"goor morning Anastasia" I greet her with my panty dropping smile that she love and hand her the tea I got for her.

"good morning to you…thank you" she smile sweetly at me and together we step inside the waiting elevator and ride together up to her floor.

We part ways to her floor and I continue to top floor. Smiling brightly, I think Andrea has to take double check if I was her boss and not someone else.

I greet her along her assistant and went to my office.

All morning went by without a hitch but comes the lunch time, I want to kill my COO for insisting for me to go to New York to sold our company there. Something about the acting CEO is stealing from us and I have to do some damage control before its too late, so here I am on my way to the airport.

I tried calling ana but she's not answering my calls and when I call her assistant she said ana is in a meeting with an author.

I'm just going to call her later when I land in New York.

By the time Taylor and I arrive in my penthouse in Manhattan its almost dinner time.

"hi" ana answer her phone after the second ring.

"hi… I was trying to call earlier but your busy" I say pulling out my tie

"yeah I was in a meeting with an author and I left my phone to my office" I heard some noises on the background.

"yeah I called your office and Hannah told me… I just called to say that I'm in New York right now" I take a sit and rolled my sleeve.

"oh… is everything ok?" she ask and I can't help but smile hearing disappointment in her voice.

"something is going on with my CEO here and I needed to straighten him out" I explain.

"well I hope everything will be ok… look I'll email you later I just pull up in my drive way" I heard the sound of her keys.

"ok goodnight ana" I say

"night Christian" we hang up and I went to the kitchen to eat my dinner that Mrs. Morris prepared for me.

The next morning I went to GEH office here in New York and to say that Joseph Martin my CEO is surprise to see me is understatement.

I call all the department heads and the accounting department to do some checking and with a team of my own they do a little check for all the work they done around here, throughout the day my team discovered a lot of things and I was ready to kill someone.

After firing and threatening 3 of the accounting, and two department heads along with their so called boss, I was drain and the worse part I have to stay longer than expected.

 _Just fucking great._

The last two weeks I stay in New York I was so thankful that the damage is not so big, my team of accounting discovered that a quarter of a million is missing. I finally found a new CEO in Mrs. Isabella Lopez, she's 42 years old and had been working to GEH as a head department for advertising department.

She has a good record and feedback from her co-worker. She knows what to do and I have no doubt that she can do better as a CEO.

I am ready to head back to Seattle now and see my son and his mother.

I was just stepping outside the building when I bump into someone.

"fuck sorry man" he say and I know who the fuck is he

"Christian Grey" he say looking me up and down.

"Andrew Martin" I replied coldly.

"wanna grab some drink?" he ask and I just nodded my head.

Well this is interesting.

 **AN: I know its been so long, sorry… I've been so busy with my school, etc. so hopefully this is ok.**

 **Ps: I really don't remember andrew's last name and I tried to read back but I didn't find one…so let me know if I just miss it or something.**

 **Thank you for all the support. Until next time…paalam!**

 **Please review, follow and fav.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

 **CPOV**

Not in a million years that I would be imagine that I will be drinking with someone I want to kill, but here I am in a bar drinking bourdon with none other than Andrew Martin the man who for all I knew is sleeping with the woman I want to win back.

We stay quiet neither of us are not sure how to start this conversation.

"how are things with ana?" he ask breaking the silence between us.

"its getting better" I reply taking a gulp of my drink.

"you know when I first met her, she's so close off never letting anyone get too close to her" I stay quiet and let him continue.

"we are neighbor you know…. At first she just give me a tight smile whenever we see each other but then one night we got to talk and our friendship started to bloom… I think of her as a lonely and heartbroken who left by the father of her unborn child, it got me thinking what kind of man he is to leave her pregnant and hear broken" I motion for the bartender to refill my drink.

"but then days went on and we become so close, she will help me and I help her back… I admit that I had a crush on her but I knew that I can't give her what she needs and want… cause I can see that she's not over you" where the fuck is he going with this? Is he in love with Anastasia?

"yes, I loved her but I know that her love for me is always be just friend and I'm ok with than as long as she's happy that's all I want the most beside I have someone now and I plan to marry her all I'm saying is treasure her cause we always didn't have second chance to right our wrong doing" he say.

"I didn't know the whole story of what you did but I swear if you hurt her again… I will kill you" he say looking straight in my eyes.

"I don't plan to hurt her again, I made that mistakes years ago but not this time… I will love her until my last breathe" I vow and he nodded his head then left me alone.

I admit that I admire Andrew Martin, he has a chance to have ana but he didn't even if I want to kill the fucker for seeing and touching what is mine, he earned my respect and for that I'm so thankful for everything he had done for my son and ana.

For the last month Ana and I fell into routines, me picking up Angelo from his school and I spent every evening in their house, on the weekends we bond as a family; either with my family or just us three.

Ana and I become so close for the last month and so far this give us a chance to get to know each other. But the more we got close the more I want more with her and be a family.

Maybe I can ask Ana for lunch today

"Andrea I'll be out for lunch with Miss. Steele" I say and walk to my elevator press the number of Ana's floor.

The door open only to see a very looking Miss. Anastasia Steele talking to, we a very good looking motherfucker.

"Anastasia" I announce walking towards them.

"oh Hi Christian!" she say startle.

"uhm Christian this is our new editor Mathew Lewis and Matt this is the CEO Christian Grey" I look at the fucker and he do the same.

"nice to meet you Mr. Grey" he held his hand for me to shake

"welcome to Grey Publishing" I shake his hand harder than I intended.

" Ana see you later" Ana seems to forget to speak and just nodded her head blushing like a school girl.

I look at her and when she do I raise my eyebrow

"what?" she ask looking anywhere but me.

"let's go to lunch?" I ask

"uhm yeah sure" we walk back to the elevator but I can help but observed her.

I know Ana so well, and her acting like this is not so good.

I feel my jealousy coming on full speed and my anger is starting to build.

Fucking hell!

We walk across GEH the small deli and Ana seems far away.

"everything ok?" I ask after I return placing our order.

"huh? Oh yes…yes" she still blushing and starting to piss me off big time!

"here's your order sir" the server say, placing our orders.

"so?" I hint

"so?" I sigh

"who is that?" I ask harshly

"I told you his a new editor from New Jersey" then why is he here?

"he move here to be close to his parents" did I say that out loud? I frown.

I will call Welch and ask him to run a background check on the motherfucking Mathew.

We ate in uncomfortable silent, so much my good mood.

We returned then went to our separate floor.

What a fucking disaster!

"Welch I need the background check of the new editor Mathew Lewis" I bark ordering Welch through the phone.

"I already sent it to you Mr. Grey" he say then I hang up without thank you or anything else.

I read the background check and its clean, no criminal records and he is single. Fuck!

Since is Friday Angelo will be staying with me tonight, by now his already in my penthouse with Gail and Sawyer.

Taylor and I just pulling away from the Grey House when I see Ana and the fucker Mathew walking toward the front door.

Ana is lauging for something he is saying to her, and I admit they look good together; Ana didn't even notice my SUV and they walk pass it and I left staring at them.

I want to follow them but Angelo is waiting for me now.

"sir?" I look up and Taylor is looking at me with sympathy.

"let go home" I say.

Karma is really a bitch huh, here I am hoping that Ana will give me second chance but all I got is friendship.

Will I ever gain her love and trust again?

I want to her but I know I don't have a right to interfered in her life.

This jealousy, anger and pain I'm feeling right now are no match to what Ana went through because of my ignorance.

But there's nothing I can do, I already hurt her.

Too bad I'm stubborn and I will get what I want and that is Anastasia Steele but for now I will let her had some fun.

 _What if Grey she fall for that motherfucker?_

Then I will let her be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

 **Christian**

Since my son is in my parent's house, Mia dragged us in my newly open club to have some fun as she put it.

We've been here for two hours with Kate and Elliot, who for the love of god couldn't decide of what they are for each other.

Ana is having fun and I'm having a blue balls just looking at her in her gray short dress that reach her mid thighs.

We been talking and laughing but all I want to do is ask her about the new editor but I keep my mouth shut.

"ana!" just my fucking luck and speaking of the devil

"matt what are you doing here?" ana ask

"well just like you having fun with a friend of mine" he wink at her and ana just giggle at him.

"Mr. Grey evening sir" I just glare at him and nodded my head.

"oh Matt this is my bff Kate and Elliot Grey" they shake hands and share a polite pleasantries.

"oh we've known each other for a year now" I didn't catch what they are talking about but that statement peak my interest

Ana and Mathew share a glance then burst into laughter.

"Matt I've been looking for you" says a guy this must be his friend.

"well gotta go bye" we bid goodbye then his gone.

"have you fuck him too?" I ask rather harshly and I regret it immediately.

"ana I-" I was cut off by Ana laughing at me.

"oh my god are you jealous?" what the fuck?

"is it obvious Anastasia?" I snap, fucking stupid question

"well Mr. Grey before you got angry, and to answer your question, no we didn't fuck… because his gay" the wine I just took sip came out of my mouth spluttering, now I feel idiot but can you blame me? The fucker is a good looking guy.

Before I could say anything else, Ana's lips are on mine, I was stuck still for a few seconds before I kiss her back.

"now Mr. Grey is there anything else you want to say?" she tease smile at me.

"no miss Steele but I want to do something for you" I grab her again and kiss her hard.

"oh no you don't Grey, this time if you really want me court me then" she say when my little soldier made his appearance,

"well if that what you want then Miss Steele I will blow your mind and I will romance the shit out of you" I smirk at her.

After I dropped ana off to her house, I went to my study and stay there till the morning came up formulating plans to woo Anastasia Steele.

All week I've been doing research of how to get you woman back I saw on internet that in the Philippines the traditional way of men to court woman is they serenade the girl they like by doing singing in front of their house with guitar or band singing what he want to say to the girl.

I think I know what to do now.

Since I know how to play piano I think that where I'm going to starts.

With the help of Kate and Elliot I know Ana is in her house.

When everything is set up, I see my brother guiding Ana to her front door, clearing my throat.

I wrote this song all week, I want her to know everything I feel about her so hopefully by this song she'll know how much I love her.

 _Oh I'm sorry, girl, for causing you much pain  
Didn't mean to make you cry, make your efforts all in vain  
And I apologize for all the things I've done  
You were loving me so much but all I did was let you down  
Oh, I really don't know just what to say  
All I know is that I want you to stay  
This time, I'm not gonna let you slip away  
This time, I'm not gonna let another day go by  
Without holding you so tight  
Without treating you so right  
This time, I'm not gonna let go of your love  
This time, I promise you that we'll rise above it all  
And I will never let you fall  
I'm gonna give you my all, this time  
Oh, I never thought that I was hurting you  
Now I know that I was wrong, now I know just what to do  
Gonna try to be the best that I could be  
All I need is one more chance to make it up to you, you'll see  
And there's one more thing that you oughta know  
All I know is that I don't want you to go_

I finished the song and Ana run towards me it was enough for me to catch her in my arms.

"I love you so much Anastasia Rose Steele" I declare before kissing her passionately.

"I love you too Christian Grey" the world fade away its just us.

We break apart by the clasping around us along my security member who play a part to my small band.

"way to go bro" we all laugh at him.

"mommy! Daddy!" our son screams jumping into my arms.

I finally got my girl back, next are make her my wife and make siblings for our son.

 **One year later.**

today we will know if we are finally pregnant Ana has been not feeling well since we came back from our honeymoon which is last week. Yes we're married now 8 months after I got her back I proposed to her and 2 months later we say I do's.

we been happy and more in love and now its time to add more happiness into our life.

"baby are done?" I ask through the bathroom door.

"yup" she say then I hear the doorknob twist.

"what it say?" I ask impatient

"we have to wait 5 minutes" she rolled her eyes at me.

"watch it Mrs Grey" I growl playfully.

 _Beep beep beep_

"are you ready?" she ask

"I've been ready for the last two months Mrs. Grey" I beam and together we both look down.

 _Pregnant_

I scream grabbing Ana and spin her around in my arms.

Yes I'm going to be a father again.

 **The end**

 **AN: I know its been so long and you all may disagree with how I end this story but the truth is I really don't know where I want to take this story so I decided to end it here.**

 **Thank you for all the supports and reviews.**


End file.
